


Salvation

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Sin & Salvation [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: You were made for me, you're my ecstasy...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Sin & Salvation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Salvation

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The second in a trilogy of stories, the first of which was called _Sin_. (read it before reading this or this will not make as much sense) This second story is from Andy's POV. The summary is taken from a song by Queen. I wrote this story for my readers. 

**Salvation**

  
**By The Raven**

****Wakefulness came slowly to Andy. She did not want to leave her dreams, in which she was enveloped in soft blankets with the deliciously warm body of her lover beside her. In her dreams, the sheets were incredibly smooth, and her lover smelled incredibly good.

It was bliss...

Opening her eyes, Andy blinked to bring the world into focus. When she became aware of her surroundings, a few things happened at once.

She realised that this was not her room, or her bed. She also felt the deliciously warm body that had cradled her in her dreams, cradling her as she lay awake amidst deliciously soft blankets and silky smooth sheets.

Miranda.

Andy's mind supplied the name, and the explanation in that one word.

Wow.

Andy's mind supplied. Without conscious thought, her hands had begun to explore Miranda's smooth skin, even while her mind tried to process everything. The previous evening had been a revelation, to say the least. She had come to Miranda's townhouse expecting a reasonably pleasant evening.

She had always enjoyed being with Miranda, even though her former boss was quite impossible in many ways. What she had gotten though, was something else entirely.

Oh god, but Miranda smelled heavenly. The combination of skin, sheets, and sex was driving Andy to distraction. Glancing around, she estimated that it was probably no more than three in the morning. They had ben sleeping for a few hours. Andy could feel her whole body flush as she replayed in detail the events before they had fallen asleep.

To say it had been extraordinary would be an understatement of epic proportions.

* * *

As her hands gently caressed Miranda's skin, Andy could only stare at the ceiling in wonderment. Never had anything like this happened to her before. This passion, this power. It was mind boggling in its intensity.

Even now, she could feel her self control teeter on the edge. She wanted Miranda to wake up, not so they could talk, but so she could unleash the caged animal inside of herself which was howling for release. Andy swallowed thickly, trying to decipher her emotions, trying to understand how this had happened.

Once the chain of events had been put into motion, it seemed that Miranda becoming her lover was inevitable. Andy was smart enough to realise that those events had not been put into motion when Miranda had called her recently, but they had started the moment that the two of them had set eyes on each other the first time.

Andy was distracted from her thoughts as Miranda turned over in her sleep. The feeling of curves, smooth skin, and warmth moving in her arms and against her body, made Andy gasp out loud despite herself. It sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise almost silent space she was in...

Miranda opened her eyes without warning. The electric blue of them pierced Andy, making her body hum with energy, with want. Compelled by this, Andy leaned in and brushed her lips against Miranda's, hoping that the older woman was not about to get up and run away from the situation. Andy was sure that she could not bear it, should that come to pass.

At the touch of Andy's lips, Miranda seemed to come alive, opening her mouth and kissing Andy back in such a way as to make Andy completely forget whatever it was that she had been thinking about. Andy had woken up aroused, then she had thought herself into a heightened sense of arousal. Now, with Miranda on top of her, kissing her, caressing her, moving with her, Andy was so aroused it felt like she was going to burst into flame.

In fact, Andy was certain that she had reached a whole new plane of arousal and with that thought, Andy slid her hands down Miranda's body to cup the perfect backside that she knew her lover had. Pulling her lover to her, Andy could only gasp at the intimacy of the situation, of the position, of the moment.

"Please..."

Andy whispered, not realising that she had spoken out loud until Miranda fixed her with a sharp look. A look that was so full of fire that Andy felt another wave of arousal course though her. Miranda kissed her again, making love to Andy with her mouth, with her tongue, with her body. At this point, Andy could only moan in sensation, her body a thing possessed by her desire for this woman, for Miranda...

* * *

When Miranda finally pulled away from the kiss, her eyes looked wild. Andy could feel the heat in her gaze like a physical touch, and it made her arch into Miranda in a wanton display of lust. Miranda's eyes seemed to glow as one of her hands started to roam across Andy's body, down her body, until it was poised on Andy's lower abdomen. Andy squirmed at the slightly ticklish sensation of those long fingers brushing along her skin.

By now, want, pure, white-hot want, was making Andy feel insane. A delicious madness to be sure, but insane nonetheless.

"Look at me."

Miranda commanded, her voice soft in the dimness.

Andy obeyed, and when her eyes met Miranda's, Miranda slid her fingers down and into her, catching Andy by surprise even though she had been expecting it.

"Oh my..oh fuck..."

Andy moaned, tilting her hips to meet Miranda's hand. Pleasure raced along her nerve endings, as she tried to keep her eyes focused on Miranda's. It was an incredibly intimate situation, watching Miranda watch her.

Andy could feel her body gather together as her orgasm neared at breakneck speed. She pulled Miranda closer so that their faces were so close they were breathing the same air, their lips brushing together. Miranda did not blink, and Andy did not flinch as her pleasure reached its peak and took Andy to the edge.

"Oh my God..."

Andy heard Miranda whisper, and it sent Andy over the edge. Pulling Miranda to her, Andy could only hold on as her body surged with pleasure and sensation. She could hear herself moan and cry out, but all she could feel was Miranda. In her. On her. With all of her senses.

"Stay."

Andy whispered as they finally stilled. Miranda lifted her head, looking at her intently, before nodding slightly and leaving her hand in place as they caught their breaths. It was so beautiful, Andy could feel tears gather at the corners of her eyes and spill down into her hairline, but she did not care. All that she cared about was right now, right here.

Yep, she was in love, there was no way around it...

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, Andy shifted and reached under the covers to pull Miranda away from her body gently. Shivering as the intimate contact was lost, Andy turned her attention to Miranda.

Even in the dimness of the bedroom, Miranda's eyes seemed to glow with a blue fire. Andy knew that Miranda was probably incredibly aroused and that knowledge was heady. To think that she had this power over the other woman, was incredible. Beautiful. Andy felt privileged, actually. A wellspring of tenderness rushed forth from her and she reached up to run her hands through the soft silver-white hair that crowned Miranda's head.

Miranda moved into the touch, her almost feline grace stealing Andy's breath. Arousal bubbled to the surface inside of Andy and suddenly she had to have Miranda. Had to. At once. Now. Without delay!

It was a simple thing to pull Miranda in for a scorching kiss. Even simpler still to roll Miranda over onto her back. Andy never broke the kiss, the taste of Miranda, the feel of her, branded Andy's soul. There would be no return from this. Now was not the time for thought though and even as Andy knew that she did not ever want to stop kissing Miranda, she also knew that she needed her mouth for other things.

Pulling away from Miranda's mouth, Andy moved lower along Miranda's body. Skin so soft that it seemed to caress Andy's mouth as she moved, erupted in gooseflesh in her wake.

"You're so beautiful."

Andy whispered in reverence as her mouth reached the valley between Miranda's breasts while her hands moved down sensitive sides. Miranda moaned in response to Andy's words, and her actions as well. The sound was so erotic that Andy wondered if she could come from it alone. Probably.

Some other time, though.

Right now, this was about Miranda. Moving her mouth to lavish first one nipple, before moving over to lavish the other. However, Miranda's body plainly told Andy that her attentions were needed elsewhere. Andy pulled her mouth away from Miranda's breasts and slid her body downward along Miranda's. It was delicious. Nothing in Andy's past experience could compare to how it felt. Nothing.

As Andy's lower body slid down and past Miranda's thighs, Andy became instantly aware of how ready Miranda was. It was hard not to, when Andy's breasts came into contact with the source of the arousal. Burring her face into Miranda's softness, Andy fought to remain calm enough to reach her objective.

It was too much really, to be painted with her lover's arousal like this. The overwhelming sensuality of it was making Andy feel incoherent. Andy felt strong hands slide into her hair and run along her scalp, the caress seeming to ground her and help her refocus for long enough to gather her wits and keep going.

Finally at her destination, Andy did not waste time. She gathered her hair and pulled it out of the way before spreading Miranda open to taste her, feast on her.

"Yesss..."

Miranda hissed in reaction, undulating against Andy's mouth. It was fantastic. Andy knew she would never get enough, could never get enough. By now, Andy was once more so aroused she felt like she would explode at any moment, but this was about Miranda.

Shifting, Andy positioned herself and slid first one, then a second finger into Miranda. The exquisite sensation of being surrounded by Miranda making Andy forget what she was doing for a beat. Quickly she recovered and put all her focus on Miranda. Andy could feel the energy gather as she made love to Miranda. Ratcheting ever tighter, higher.

Miranda exploded under her, almost throwing Andy free, but Andy hung on, keeping pace with the movements as Miranda came. As the passion washed over her, Andy could feel her own body react in sympathy. When Andy finally pulled away from Miranda and lay her head on a silky inner thigh, she was gasping with want. It was beautiful, so beautiful, that Andy felt as if she would cry.

Hands grabbed at her and Andy quickly and carefully rose up and moved up Miranda's body. When Miranda's thigh slid between her own, Andy moaned wantonly, grinding down onto Miranda. It only took a few seconds before Andy herself was coming, her moans and cries swallowed by Miranda's greedy kisses. Finally, Andy relaxed against Miranda and shuddered, before sighing in contentment.

"I love you."

Andy whispered into Miranda's ear.

* * *

Miranda was silent. Her hands had not stopped or stilled in their gentle caress of Andy, but Andy could feel that a stillness had entered her lover. Andy had not meant to say the words just yet, but somehow the words had been unstoppable. She felt almost afraid of the possible reaction or consequence her words might cause.

If nothing else, Miranda Priestly was only predictable in being incredibly and at times, impossibly unpredictable...

"You do?"

Miranda finally said, her voice soft and gentle. Andy had never heard that tone from her before. It felt intimate and private, Andy was sure very few had ever heard her use it.

Steeling her courage, Andy decided that she would not shy away from this. Even if things went to all hell from here, at least she had been honest.

"Yes. I do."

Andy finally said, her free hand tracing random designs on Miranda's smooth thigh which was so conveniently under her fingers. If you had to fidget, you might as well fidget with the most perfect thigh in the world.

Shaking her head internally at her absurd mental chewing gum, Andy focused her full attention on Miranda.

"This is certainly unique to my experience."

Miranda continued, her expression a little distant. Andy hoped that the older woman would continue and not leave her in the dark. Sometimes Miranda could be so cryptic about things. Andy hoped that she was up to whatever intellectual gymnastics that Miranda might throw at her.

"Mine too."

Andy offered, leaning into Miranda and sighing.

"I love you, too."

Miranda whispered into Andy's ear.

It was like someone has stuck her fingers into an electric outlet. Andy opened her eyes and felt a full body blush crawl along her skin, even as her heart suddenly decided that it wanted to break free of her chest.

Had she heard correctly?

"You do?"

Andy asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Miranda sighed.

"Andrea. You and I both know that it is not so simple though."

Miranda said quietly, her fingers idly tracing along Andy's hairline.

"Work, family, friends, obligations. No to mention that I am old enough to be your mother."

Miranda continued.

Andy had heard enough.

"You're not my mother, Miranda. I don't care that you are older than me. It is you I want, it is you I love."

Andy's voice had a hint of steel in it. Her mind was made up, this would work, somehow.

"I know."

Miranda said after a period of silence.

"We will have to discuss this in some detail. You know how famous I am. Also, I have my children to consider. But, I am willing to see if we can make this work."

The words seemed to tumble from Miranda, and Andy felt deceptively strong arms tighten around her.

"It has to work. I will do what it takes to make it work."

Miranda whispered into Andy's hair, emotion colouring her tone.

"So will I."

Andy said, reaching up to turn Miranda's head to kiss her. The kiss was soft, gentle. Andy wanted Miranda, could feel the tendrils of arousal burning in her body, but they needed to sleep in order to be functional tomorrow. In order to make this work. So Andy pulled away after some moments and laid her head on her pillow, pulling Miranda close.

"Sleep."

Andy said.

"We'll talk more tomorrow."

Miranda replied with a nod.

As stillness descended once more, Andy could feel sleep pulling on her limbs and mind. Her thoughts wandered though. Nodding slightly, Andy resolved, no promised that she would do whatever it took to make it work. She could not lose Miranda now that she had finally found her.

That was not an option...

* * *

The next morning, Andy found herself breathlessly arriving at work with only a few minutes to spare before she was due to be on the clock. It was only when she sat down at her desk and powered up her computer that she had any time to reflect on the previous evening, night, and then of course the morning.

She had been forced to get up at an ungodly hour in order to be able to go home to shower and change before work. It had taken a Herculean effort to drag herself away from Miranda. In fact, in all by body, Andy was still with Miranda in every way.

Thankfully this morning was only filled with busywork, nothing she needed to focus on especially hard, so her mind could roam freely and roam it did.

The vibrating alarm of her cell phone tucked into her bag had mercifully been enough to rouse her from her slumber. Waking up in Miranda's arms had been an experience that Andy was keen to repeat. Soft and beautiful, makeup free, Miranda's innocence in slumber struck a chord deep inside of Andy.

It was a precious memory to add to a sudden series of precious memories and it hardened her resolve to do whatever it took to make this thing between her and Miranda work. Smiling slightly at the thought of Miranda, Andy remembered kissing her lover gently before extracting herself from the warm embrace that she never wanted to leave, ever.

"Where are you going?"

Miranda had asked her, in a sleep roughened voice that caused a surge of blazing arousal in Andy. Every second she had delayed her departure, had made leaving that much harder. Not that it had ever been especially easy in the first place.

"I'll call you later."

Miranda had promised, pulling Andy down for a kiss, before Andy had finally been able to force herself to leave.

The memory of that kiss still lingered though Andy had showered, she swore that she could still smell Miranda on her. She was sure that she could still taste Miranda on her tongue.

How was she supposed to work in this state?

All she wanted to do was find Miranda, so that she could kiss her. Hold her. Touch her. Be with her. So that Miranda could drive her wild, just by being near Andy. It was fantastic to feel so alive suddenly and Andy wanted more. She would have more.

First things first though. She had a pile of paperwork to get through before lunch. Willing herself not to check her phone again, Andy tried to focus on her work, even though she knew it was probably a lost cause. The replays of the previous twenty four hours in her minds eye were more than enough to ensure that...

* * *

Andy had just stepped out to find some lunch when her phone rang. Snatching it from her purse, she looked at the display and felt her heart leap into her throat.

Miranda.

Quickly she answered the call.

"Hi."

She said, her tone as breathless as she felt.

"Hello, Andrea."

Miranda said, her voice sending a shiver up Andy's spine.

Andy forgot to keep walking towards her eventual lunch destination as she simply held the phone to her ear, her mind whirling with memories, images, sounds, tastes of Miranda.

"Andrea?"

Miranda eventually asked after some minutes had passed.

"Yes?"

Andy said, coming back to herself.

"You should at least move to the side. There are other people using the sidewalk."

Miranda's tone was amused and Andy could feel her face blush. Then something occurred to her.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that I am standing in the middle of the sidewalk?"

Andy wondered if she really was that predictable, or if perhaps Miranda was psychic on top of her many other abilities.

A car stopped next to her honked, causing Andy to jump and look over. She recognised that car. Or maybe it was not the same car, but one like it anyway. The door opened and Andy caught sight of Miranda sitting in the backseat of the luxury vehicle.

Quickly shutting her phone, Andy clambered into the car and pulled the door closed. Instantly she was enveloped in arms that she had been craving since the moment she had left them in the morning.

Miranda.

Andy inhaled her lover's scent, sparing only a glance towards the front of the car, but a privacy screen was in place and Miranda seemed wholly unconcerned. Andy followed her lead and pulled the other woman in for a kiss.

It was too much, almost. The feel of Miranda, her kiss. Andy felt as if she might faint as the kiss became something more than a mere hello between two lovers. Moaning, Andy deepened the kiss, while her fingers brushed the hem of Miranda's skirt. The temptation was irresistible.

She wanted Miranda. More than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Sensing no resistance, Andy slid her hand under Miranda's skirt, her hand brushing along silk stockings. By God, Miranda was so sexy. Andy could hardly breathe from the sensory overload she was experiencing.

Who needed air anyway?

Andy felt Miranda grab her wrist and thought for a moment that Miranda might pull her questing hand away. However, when Andy proceeded to kiss along Miranda's jaw line down to her neck, Miranda released her wrist and leaned back against the seat.

"Don't stop."

Andy heard Miranda whisper, her tone making Andy's blood boil and roil in her veins.

As if she would stop? As if she could stop?

Never.

Andy adjusted her position and pushed Miranda's skirt up, her hand reaching the edge of the incredibly sexy silk stockings by now. When Miranda arched into her touch, Andy almost swallowed her tongue

Not the lunch she had been expecting to have.

Food was however, the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. Moving her mouth back up to kiss Miranda once again, Andy slid her fingers past the barrier of her lover's underwear into silky warmth.

Miranda moved under her touch along the expensive leather seat that cradled them both. Only the sound of the car, and their breathing accompanied their kiss. Miranda trailed her hands up Andy's sides and grabbed her head, pulling them apart to look into Andy's eyes.

"I have been thinking about you all day."

Miranda murmured as Andy moved her hand.

Miranda's eyes were so very blue, and when Andy slid a finger into Miranda, something primitive and almost dangerous seeming sparked in them. Andy increased her pace ever so slightly.

"Have you?"

Andy inquired, her voice slightly unsteady.

"Yes. I think Nigel and Emily probably assume I have lost my mind."

Miranda volunteered as Andy felt hips start to rock into her hand's movements.

"Oh."

Andy supplied, somewhat inarticulately.

"I have not lost my mind. I am in love."

Miranda said with great finality, and pulled Andy in for another scorching kiss.

Andy was sure she was going to come without any further stimulation. The sensation of making love to Miranda, in this car. Of having Miranda kissing her, basically fucking Andy's mouth with her tongue, was all too much.

"I am going to come."

Andy breathed against Miranda's lips suddenly. Wanting to see her lover's reaction more than anything else in the world.

It was instant. Miranda pushed against her hand, grabbing at her with desperate hands and Andy felt the first wave of pleasure pour over her body.

Oh my God.

Was all Andy could think as her orgasm washed over her, and then she felt Miranda tense beside her and Andy was muffling not only her own cries, but Miranda's into the fierce kiss that followed. It was incredible. Intense pleasure cascaded through her and the feedback loop of pleasure from Miranda's orgasm was so intense, Andy was sure she was going to pass out.

Wow.

* * *

It could have been minutes or hours later when Andy finally came back to herself with Miranda still wrapped around her. That had been quite something, and certainly not what she had been expecting to do for lunch.

Gently pulling away from Miranda, Andy slid into the seat beside her and lay her head back against the seat and sighed contentedly.

This was incredible.

"When do you have to be back at work?"

Miranda asked as she rearranged her clothes into their former immaculate state. Andy speculated that she would not be able to do the same with her own clothes. Nope, she was pretty sure that her coworkers were either going to assume that she had been mugged, or that she had gotten her freak on during her lunch break.

"In about twenty minutes."

Andy offered softly, caressing the back of Miranda's hand with her fingers.

"I see."

Miranda reached for something beside her on the seat. Andy was curious despite herself and when Miranda brought out a paper bag, Andy's eyebrows shot up on her head.

"You can bring this with you. I assume your place of employment is civilised enough to allow you to eat at your desk should the need arise?"

Miranda sniffed and offered the bag to Andy.

"You got me lunch?"

Andy squeaked, pleased beyond measure.

"Well, you have to eat. Others don't, but you do."

Miranda offered with a small smile gracing her lips.

Andy was touched beyond measure. Miranda Priestly, her lover, was a romantic. She was also sweet. Andy reminded herself not to say any of these things out loud just now. With Miranda it was always best to not directly indicate that you knew anything about her.

"When will I see you again?"

Andy asked, her fingers clenched around the edge of the bag that was now in her hands.

Miranda pursed her lips and Andy cringed internally, wondering if she had overstepped some invisible line.

"I have an engagement tonight."

Miranda said and Andy's heart fell.

"I am free tomorrow, though. Would you like to come for dinner? I think it is time the girls met you as something other than my assistant."

Miranda continued and Andy felt an entirely new sort of anxiety.

"Ok. What time?"

Andy said immediately.

_Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!_

"How about seven?"

Miranda said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'll be there."

Andy said, feeling the car come to a stop. Obviously this is where she needed to leave Miranda. It was not any easier than it had been in the morning. Also, it was not at all easy in light of the fact that it would be over twenty four hours until she saw her lover again. That is unless Miranda staged another one of these surprises.

Leaning over, Andy kissed Miranda, pouring her feelings into the kiss. Love. Want. Lust. Tenderness. The kiss left them both breathless as Andy pulled away.

"I'll see you soon."

Andy said, wrapping her hand around the door handle of the door.

Miranda looked at her and nodded slightly, before giving Andy a radiant smile that stole Andy's breath away. Miranda was beautiful. Andy did not want to leave.

"You are not making it very easy for me to leave. I don't want to go."

Andy offered.

"I know. I don't want you to go."

Miranda said, brushing her fingers along Andy's jaw line.

"We'll talk soon."

Miranda continued and pulled her hand away.

With those words, Andy opened the car door and stepped out. Just before she closed the door, she leaned back into the car and blew Miranda a kiss.

"I love you."

She said quietly and was rewarded with a pleased and startled look on Miranda's face. It was if Miranda was not expecting to be loved. Somehow.

"And I love you, Andrea."

Miranda said in return.

Andy closed the car door and stepped onto the curb, watching as the car pulled away and drove into traffic.

Well, what an extraordinary lunch break that had been.

* * *

By the time Andy got back to work, she was not only starving, but she was also in disarray. After a much needed stop in the restroom she made her way back to her desk and sat down, ignoring looks given to her by nearby coworkers. Let them think what she liked. She was hungry, but more importantly, she was in love.

Picking up the brown paper bag that Miranda had given her, Andy took a deep breath and opened it to peer inside to see what was for lunch.

Wow.

There was a sandwich, roast beef. It looked divine. There was soup. Andy was touched beyond belief. There was coffee, and there was juice. There was also a slip of paper.

Intrigued, Andy fished the paper out and unfolded it.

_"Enjoy."_

It was just a single word, but it was written by Miranda on her own private stock. It seemed like a love letter, not a small note. Andy tucked it into her purse and took her lunch out of its bag and started to eat. She had no doubt that Miranda had actually gone to pick this food up for her personally just before she had picked Andy up for lunch.

Miranda was just that way. A perfectionist, perfect. She was also the most infuriating person Andy had ever met. Andy could not get enough of her.

However, Andy would need to think about what she needed to do next. Tell her parents? Yes. Miranda was just famous enough that there was a chance that a tabloid could get hold of the story no matter how careful Miranda or Andy was about being discreet. Also, Miranda was not really known for shying away from the limelight. She thrived in it.

Andy thought that it might be prudent to tell some of her friends as well, but less so than her parents. Also, Andy resolved to make her own home a place where Miranda would feel if not happy, than at least comfortable to visit. Andy was determined that this relationship would be one where she would make an effort, not just assume things.

Even if they seemed to be rather trivial.

While she ate, Andy pulled out a notepad and started to make a list of things that she wanted to do, get, or accomplish with regards to Miranda, be they personal, emotional or just very practical. It would be a good way to motivate herself, especially about things she was less than enthusiastic about, such as revamping her apartment.

It was important, however, and Andy was determined to do her best. No more assumptions or procrastinating about a relationship. This thing that she had with Miranda, no matter that it was only in its infancy, this felt like one of the most significant things that had ever happened to her.

She would not let it slip through her fingers like dry sand on a windy day...

* * *

By the time Andy got home to her apartment that evening, she was missing Miranda terribly. Amazing the difference a day could make in the life of a person.

First things first though. Time to clean house. For all she knew, Miranda could show up at her apartment tonight, so she would first work with what she had, and maybe later in the week, get what she needed to make it an inviting space.

Though she had changed homes since she and Nate had broken up, she had not really done anything except shift her stuff and slept in her new apartment. Work had kept her busy and she had not been motivated to do anything.

She was now.

Several lists were started. Things she needed by way of house wares. Things she needed to make the space feel like a home. And then things she needed in order to entertain, should the need arise. It would be good. Andy was determined that the wealth and status of her new lover would not mean that she would not be happy to be in Andy's more modest space.

And was somewhat certain that to make this work, there would have to be give and take and compromise, but also certain allowances such as this. Miranda Priestly was American Royalty, after all. She deserved, no, she demanded things to be fit for a Queen.

Privately Andy was sure that Miranda was not so shallow as to allow things like a shabby apartment to get in the way of things, but Andy had learned many things at Runway. One of them was that appearances mattered, no matter who was involved in the equation. So, with this in mind, Andy shed her clothes and changed into some sweats and got busy.

* * *

By the time Andy had finished for the evening, the surfaces of her home shone like they had never before. Her things were arranged, trash had been thrown out, and laundry was ready by the door for when Andy had the time to deal with it.

Though she had done nothing except clean and organise, the space already looked more like a home than it ever had before. More of a home than Andy had experienced since she had left home years ago. The idea brought a pang of nostalgia to Andy, and she sought out her phone with the intent of calling her parents.

But what would she tell them.

She needed to tell them she was seeing someone and that someone was female and famous. Andy did not want to tell them that the famous someone was Miranda Priestly before she felt it was ok with Miranda to do so. Andy doubted her lover would mind, but with Miranda, you could never be too sure.

Dialling the number from memory and thanking the time zones for cooperating, Andy waited while the phone rang. Butterflies started to make themselves at home in her stomach while she waited. It was nerve wrecking, but Andy was sure her parents would support her, one way or another.

"Hello."

Andy's mother answered the phone and Andy immediately felt more relaxed at the sound.

"Hi Mom."

Andy said cheerfully as she organised her books and music onto shelves she had assembled long ago, but had never bothered to use until now.

"Andy! What a wonderful surprise. How are you?"

Andy smiled and engaged in some small talk with her mother for a while. However, the mother of Andrea Sachs was no fool. It only took a few minutes for her to ask the question that Andy had been half dreading her to ask, but desperately wanting her to ask at the same time.

"What is going on, Andy?"

Her mother used the mom voice that all mothers seemed to have and its effect on their children was always significant.

"Uh."

Andy supplied, somewhat unhelpfully.

"Andy."

Her mother replied quietly.

"I am, uh. Seeing someone and I wanted to let you know."

Andy finally chocked out.

"Oh. I see."

"Could you get dad onto the other line, so I don't have to say this twice?"

Andy asked with her heart in her throat.

Was this the right thing to do? Too late now...

* * *

Moments passed and finally her father picked up the other extension in the house. Andy exchanged some pleasantries with him and then took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"Mom, dad. I am seeing someone. I, um. Wanted to tell you. Well, because it is a woman..."

Andy felt the words gush out of her and the butterflies in her stomach suddenly became a herd of stampeding buffalo.

"Oh. Is that all? Andy. You know we love you, support you and accept you. You silly thing, you did not have to be so scared to tell us."

Her mother said and Andy's father immediately chimed in his support and love as well.

Andy could feel tears gather in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. What an extraordinary response. She was overwhelmed to say the least.

"Wow. Thank you mom and dad. I love you too. Wow."

Andy blubbered into the phone.

Now it was time for the kicker.

"I can't tell you who it is yet, but as she is famous, I wanted to tell you in case it ever showed up in some tabloid someplace. I wanted to be the one to tell you..."

"Famous?"

Andy's dad asked.

"Yes. I don't think it will be a problem or that we will end up in the tabloids, but just in case..."

Andy sighed deeply and waited for her mother to react.

"Well. You certainly never seem to do anything by half measures, Andrea Sachs."

Andy smiled at her mother's usage of her whole name. It meant that things were ok.

Relieved, Andy talked with her parents for a while longer and promised to let them know more as soon as she could before saying goodbye and closing her phone. The sudden silence washed over her and made her ache and miss Miranda even more than she had been before the phone call.

Tomorrow.

Andy thought resolutely, standing and preparing to carry the last of her trash. Then she would shower and retire for the evening. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her. Dinner at Miranda's and also it would be pretty much the first time that she would meet Miranda's children as Miranda's friend, not her assistant.

The thought was at once enticing, but frightening. This would work. It had to. Any other option was not an option...

* * *

****By the time Andy got to work the next day, she ached with the need to speak to Miranda, even over the phone. It seemed absurd. She had spent the time since leaving Runway sometimes thinking about Miranda, other times obsessing about her, but certainly not filled with an aching need to be with her, or speak with her.

Or had she?

It seemed kind of hard to tell in hindsight. Andy admitted to herself that she had probably thought of Miranda daily since leaving Runway. She knew that the crush that had blossomed into something more, had existed long before she ceased being Miranda's assistant. It was all very confusing in her head though.

What has happening now completely overtook what had happened then.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Andy's phone rang and she snatched it up to look at the display before quickly answering.

"Hi."

Andy breathed into the phone, surprised but delighted that Miranda was calling her.

"Hello, Andrea."

Miranda's voice coiled itself around Andy's libido, causing her body to blush in reaction. The way she said Andrea, was enough to drive Andy wild.

"I need to move dinner to eight, if that is alright with you?"

Miranda said, her voice tinged with regret, but also very warm and intimate.

"Yes, that is fine."

Andy said automatically. It would give her time to do some shopping and change before she went over to Miranda's townhouse.

"Good. I will see you then."

Miranda said.

"Ok."

Andy managed before the phone went dead. Some things never changed. One of those things was Miranda.

The day passed steadily and by the time Andy left work she was in a hurry. With some luck she would be able to get the things on her list done, be able to go home and change and get to Miranda's. She could do it, of course. A year of working for Miranda had ensured that Andy could do anything in impossibly short periods of time.

First stop, house wares.

It was time to get busy...

* * *

Andy arrived at Miranda's home a few minutes before eight and did not hesitate to ring the bell, outwardly and inwardly steeling herself to face Miranda's children. Andy had no doubt that Miranda had made it clear to her progeny that they were to be on their best behaviour, but that meant little. Kids were kids, in the end. The thought brought a smile to Andy's face.

Jolted from her thoughts by the front door opening, Andy found herself facing Miranda for the first time in over a day. A day spent thinking about Miranda. Wanting her. Remembering her.The effect was instant and Andy felt as if she might pass out from it. There was a flash of hot desire in Miranda's eyes before her face assumed a somewhat neutral but friendly expression.

Managing to marshal her thoughts, Andy smiled in greeting and a moment later one red-headed child poked her head around Miranda's body. Andy had spent considerable time when she was Miranda's assistant in the effort of being able to distinguish the twins from each other.

"Hi Cassidy."

Andy said, and was rewarded by a look of shocked delight when she correctly named the girl in question.

Perhaps this would work after all.

Moments later, Andy was standing in Miranda's home and shedding her coat. By this time, Caroline, Miranda's other daughter had come to greet her, before the girls had run off to do whatever it is that they were doing before dinner started. Any expected the scrutiny to be intense at the dinner table, but until then she had some moments alone with Miranda.

She wanted Miranda.

The trick was going to be trying to control herself and be casual. It would not do to give the children a show. Before she could really process the thought much further, Miranda smiled a knowing smile and turned to walk into the house with Andy in tow.

"Would you like a drink?"

Miranda inquired, her voice inscrutable.

"Yes, please"

"Wine?"

"Perfect."

Andy was ushered into the same sitting room that all of this had started in and Miranda disappeared leaving her alone.

Glancing around, Andy could feel her blood begin to sing in her veins as memories crowded her minds eye. This was going to be hard. Andy wondered if she had ever wanted anyone as she wanted Miranda. No. Definitely not. There was just something about her...

Turning as Miranda entered the room, Andy was struck by her beauty and grace and felt her lower abdomen clench in reaction. There was more to this than just the physical, of course. Miranda would not be Miranda if she was just the sum of her appearance. That much was certain...

Taking the offered wine glass gratefully, Andy took a sip and wondered what she should do or say next.

"I want to kiss you."

Miranda said abruptly, the crack in her veneer of self control enough to make Andy almost drop her glass.

Setting the glass down carefully, Andy walked to the door and gently eased it closed before turning to Miranda and taking her wineglass away. Miranda did not resist as Andy put it down and then reached for Miranda.

It was as if she had grabbed a live wire. Sensation, salvation and sin coursed through her body as she pulled Miranda to her and then they were kissing. Heat blazed through Andy as their mouths touched and when Andy opened her mouth to welcome Miranda, she could taste wine and something that was unique to her lover.

It was intoxicating and Andy knew instantly that if they kept this up for more than a few moments, it was going to be exceptionally hard to stop, let alone leave tonight.If she had to leave, that is.

All thought fled her head as Miranda grabbed her ass and squeezed, causing Andy to moan into their kiss. She would never get enough of Miranda. Andy caressed the back of Miranda's neck as they kissed hungrily, swallowing the gasps and little mewling moans that her lover made. It was intoxicating...

Finally, they pulled apart, gasping for breath and clinging to each other.

"I want you, Miranda. So much that it hurts."

Andy said, her voice so rough that she did not recognise it.

Something dangerous flashed in Miranda's eyes.

"I know."

She whispered and caressed Andy's cheek, before taking a step back and reclaiming her wine glass.

Andy quickly followed suit. Who knew that this sort of torment could be so delicious? The wine was not helping much thought, it seemed to amplify the throbbing in her body. This was going to be hard.

It was a good thing that Andy enjoyed a challenge...

* * *

Dinner was served...

As Andy sat down, she regarded the scene before her. Miranda at the head of the table with her daughters close to her. It was clear that Miranda, despite all her power, aloofness, and wealth, was all about her small family. Of course, Andy had seen this before, when she had worked for Miranda, but she had never sat down to dinner with these three people before all at the same time, so it was interesting, no, fascinating to observe.

"So you don't work for mom anymore, and now you're her friend?"

The question popped out of no place, and from this angle, Andy was unsure which girl was speaking. But, in for a penny, in for a pound!

"Yes. We have become friends now."

Andy said confidently. She was sure of her love for Miranda, and that they were on the same page about things, but she was not actually sure that they were friends. Not in the traditional sense of the word. For that to happen, they needed time to have a shared history that was not seeped in the awkwardness of Runway.

However, for a child, the word friend would do. For now. Andy did not know what Miranda intended to tell her children. Something in any case, but it was not her place to provide any suggestions aside from friendship.

"She was real mad when you left."

The other girl supplied.

Andy just about choked on her sip of water.

"I know."

She finally said when she has stopped coughing, risking a glance at Miranda, who looked thoughtful and calm.

Interesting.

Dinner proceeded smoothly after that, with the girls peppering Andy with questions about her work and her family and her life. Miranda seemed to be content to simply watch and eat. It was almost as if she wanted her children to focus on Andy for the evening. In fact Andy was sure she wanted it, so she obliged.

By the time desert was finished and the girls had gone to prepare for bed, Andy was left rather stunned by the past hour and a bit. The twins were actually rather nice and very intelligent. A huge contrast to the absolute beasts they had been to her when she had been Miranda's assistant.

Andy supposed it had something to do with the passage of time. With her no longer being Miranda's assistant, but also with Miranda herself. As if reading her mind, Miranda set down her coffee cup before speaking.

"I have talked with them quite extensively about you. They know you are going to around here and that we are involved. They do not know to correlate that with romantic involvement, yet. But it is only a matter of time before they figure it out."

Andy was stunned at the revelation.

"I don't want to live in the closet when it comes to family, Andrea."

Miranda said after a long pause.

"Me either."

Andy said in response.

"I actually called my parents yesterday. I wanted them to know I was seeing a woman. I did not tell them it was you. But like with your children, I suppose it is only a matter of time before they find out."

Andy hoped that this announcement would not perturb Miranda. She did not think that it would, but it never hurt to be ready, just in case.

"I have to go put the girls to bed. Please make yourself at home."

Miranda said softly, putting down her coffee cup and rising to her feet and nodding, before leaving the room

Andy wondered if she had overstepped some boundary, but dismissed the thought. Miranda would have been immediate and clear in her disapproval if that had been the case. In any case, it was time for Andy to go exploring in search of the guest bathroom.

* * *

When Miranda reunited with her about forty five minutes later, Andy had picked up a copy of Runway magazine and was reading it in the sitting room. She tried to pick the magazine up when she could and had been thinking of getting a subscription, but this was an issue she had not seen and it was not a bad way to kill some time.

"Scintillating reading, Andrea?"

Miranda asked quietly from the doorway, making Andy jump.

"Not bad. I may not have always understood it, but I could always appreciate the quality of it."

Andy said before setting the magazine aside.

"Everything alright?"

Andy asked, sensing a certain tension in Miranda.

"How do you do that?"

Miranda asked, taking some steps towards Andy.

"Do what?"

Andy asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Know that something is going on inside of me when no one else seems to be able to tell."

Miranda supplied, coming to a stop in front of Andy.

"I just do, Miranda. You are not that hard to read, you know?"

Andy did not wait for a reply, rather she took a step towards Miranda and slid her hands up the other woman's sides.

"Will you stay a night?"

Miranda asked, her voice slightly muffled by Andy's hair as they stood in am embrace. It was heaven, to be in Miranda's arms like this. Andy was certain she would never, ever get enough of it.

"I want to. I do have to be up terribly early though."

Andy said, bringing her head around to face Miranda. Andy could feel tendrils of arousal and anticipation moving through her body.

"Stay."

Miranda said softly, bringing their mouths together for a kiss that promised so much more. It promised everything, actually.

As if Andy could ever resist Miranda's siren call.

"Okay."

The decision was easy, and as she trailed Miranda through the house and up the stairs to Miranda's bedroom, Andy had a feeling that it would always be easy to choose Miranda.

* * *

When they arrived at Miranda's bedroom, Miranda diverted to her enormous walk in closet, leaving Andy to her own devices. Last time she had been in this space, she had been far too distracted to look around. She was very distracted this time as well, but she still looked around.

It was a quiet space. Obviously designed as a space where Miranda could relax and fall asleep. Aside from an alarm clock, there were no electronics. Though Andy suspected that bedside tables might contain books, or other distractions, there were no such things visible anyplace. There were some flowers on a side table and that was all.

The bed however, was extraordinary. King sized, of course and extra long to boot. It was inviting, it seemed to say: Come to me, sleep in me.

Andy smiled. It also spoke of pleasure, and of Miranda.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Andy decided to make use of the master bathroom, as Miranda seemed to be very intently occupied with her closet and whatever was going to happen next would no doubt be distracting, so Andy wanted to be prepared.

The bathroom was equally impressive. A shower to fit ten, at least. A bathtub that could easily fit three without any squeezing. Two sinks, perfect lighting. It was warm and inviting, and spoke of comfort and peace. Miranda's things were not in evidence, but Andy was sure that in the cabinets and cupboards that the bathroom held they were arranged as meticulously as Miranda was.

A few minutes later, Andy went back into the master bedroom to find Miranda walking out of her closet into the main space.

"Hi."

Andy said with a smile, approaching Miranda and coming to a stop in front of her.

"You can tell your parents."

Miranda said softly.

"What?"

Andy was caught off guard by Miranda's words.

"You can tell them who I am."

Miranda clarified a little further.

"Oh. Ok, I will then. I only didn't as I wanted to make sure it was ok with you."

Andy said with a smile, feeling a sudden burst of happiness explode in her chest. Somehow having Miranda's permission to do this simple thing seemed to give whatever they had together some validation.

"Come here."

Miranda said, opening her arms.

Andy practically threw herself into them, inhaling Miranda's unique scent, feeling the softness of her body and absorbing the sensation of simply being in her presence and of holding her.

It was perfect...

When she felt Miranda's lips descend on her neck, Andy had not been expecting it. She jumped, a gasp escaping from her mouth without her permission. Heat flared in her body and she was instantly and utterly aroused.

"Oh my god..."

Andy breathed as Miranda's mouth continued to her collarbones. It was heaven for her senses, and she felt paralysed by pleasure. Dimly, Andy was aware of hands unbuttoning her blouse, of cool fingers smoothing it off her shoulders and of Miranda' mouth continuing down her chest to nuzzle the tops of her breasts as they lay cupped by her bra.

It was driving her wild and Andy realised that she had to have Miranda's clothes off, now. She wanted to feel bare skin and it seemed that it had been an eternity since they had made love, even though it was only scant hours ago in reality.

Forcing her hands to cooperate, Andy quickly managed to undo Miranda's slacks and was working on the buttons that held her shirt together. Her hands shook with desire as she worked, intent on achieving her goal even as Miranda drove Andy crazy with her mouth and hands.

Something wild surged in Andy, and when Miranda had all but completely undressed her, Andy arched into Miranda, almost purring in her need. Miranda chuckled low and sexy in her throat and without warning an elegant hand slid up Andy's thigh, past her panties and into her body.

A surprised gasp was all Andy managed before Miranda's mouth covered hers and they were kissing. Andy sagged against Miranda, trying to keep her footing as Miranda's hand moved. It was so hot. Andy felt a surge of wetness flood her and Miranda's response was instant, ferocious, demanding, intoxicating, and then she was coming.

Muffling her cries against Miranda's neck, Andy could only hang on as blinding pleasure surged through her body, through her soul. She could hear Miranda gasping in her ear and it drove her mad with desire. As aftershocks simmered trough her, Andy gently pulled Miranda's hand free and pressed her lover to walk backwards until Miranda's legs met the edge of the bed.

"Sit."

Andy said, her voice slightly hoarse.

Miranda sat down, her face and body flush with barely suppressed arousal. It made Andy feel hungry, not starving to look at her...

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Andy tried to calm herself down just a little. The way she felt right now made her think that she might frighten Miranda with her intensity.

"Don't hide from me."

Miranda said in a barely controlled tone of voice, her breathing deep and uneven.

"How..?"

Andy did not finish her words, rather she straddled Miranda's thighs and kissed her lover as if her life depended on it, putting her all into it. Miranda immediately trailed her hands up Andy's sides, making Andy arch and writhe, arousal flaring once more.

Could she ever get enough of Miranda?

Never...

Whatever Andy was going to do next was completely interrupted when she felt Miranda's hand slide past her ass cheeks and into her once more. Andy bit Miranda's lip and tasted blood as her body was possessed by Miranda.

Uncaring now of anything else except this passion, Andy pushed herself down onto Miranda, feeling her grip slip on the sweat on Miranda's back as she sought purchase, sought friction.

"Don't stop."

Andy whispered against Miranda's lips.

"Never."

Miranda replied, her voice unrecognisable to Andy.

Within seconds, Andy was coming again. Her body overcome by pleasure so exquisite it almost hurt. It was beyond anything she had ever experienced in her entire life up until this moment. Andy felt herself seem to ascend to a higher plane of awareness, if that was possible.

Miranda slid her hand free and Andy used the moment to slide herself down Miranda's body, pushing her lover down to the bed and quickly finding her way to the juncture of the most perfect thighs in the world. Miranda's body heaved and undulated beneath her, it was clear that the other woman was beyond aroused, beyond any teasing.

"Hurry."

Miranda managed to gasp, spurning Andy on.

Andy did not hesitate. Quickly, but gently she slid a finger, then a second one into Miranda and was rewarded with her lover arching off the bed. Nuzzling through wet folds with her nose Andy felt her hunger rise once more inside of her.

She had to taste Miranda, now...

When Andy's mouth made contact, the effect was immediate and incredible. Miranda said up and chocked off a scream, making Andy forget what she was doing for half a heartbeat. She managed to recover immediately and not miss an entire beat however and soon Andy was feasting, moving her body in synch with Miranda's. Her whole being focused on the singular goal of her lover's pleasure. Nothing else existed. Nothing.

The seconds felt like lifetimes as tension ratcheted higher. By now, Miranda was supporting herself on her arms and thrusting against Andy's face and hand. Andy could feel her own wetness trickle down her thighs as her own body clenched in sympathy. It was indescribable, there were no words for this beauty.

Andy felt the moment that Miranda climaxed. Powerful muscles gripped her fingers and then Miranda was moaning, writhing, falling back against the bed as her hands gripped Andy's head and held Andy in place.

Finally, there was silence except for Miranda's gasping breath and the sound of Andy's own breathing as she laid her head against Miranda's thigh and gently withdrew her fingers. With a happy sigh, Andy wiped her face and hands on the sheets and quickly moved up the bed, where she was immediately snagged by Miranda.

Andy reached for some covers and covered them haphazardly as they lay entwined.

"I love you, Miranda."

Andy whispered, her voice coloured with awe.

"I had no idea it could be like this."

Andy continued, her state of mind having loosened her tongue.

"Me either."

Miranda replied at once, her grip on Andy tightening. It was heaven.

This was heaven... No doubt about it!

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Andy said suddenly, her mouth getting the better of her head. She had really been too nervous at dinner to eat properly and all this activity had only exacerbated the feeling.

She felt Miranda chuckle next to her and give her a squeeze, before Miranda sat up and blinked a little at the light, as if remembering where she was.

"I suppose we should feed you then."

With the words, Miranda shifted her legs to the floor and rose to her feet.

"Oh my god."

Andy whispered.

Miranda half turned towards her, a slight frown marring her face.

"What?"

The question was slightly terse, making Andy realise that this was still Miranda Priestly, not just her lover.

"You're gorgeous. When I look at you, it takes my breath away and I can't think properly."

Andy answered honestly.

Miranda's frown vanished and was replaced with an endearing smile that Andy committed to memory. She wanted to revisit that expression, often.

"You're ridiculous."

Miranda said before walking towards her closet, Andy's eyes tracking her every move.

Andy smiled, she knew Miranda. The phrase meant that her lover was pleased, happy even, with Andy's comments and compliments. Such a complex person. But right now Andy was facing another dilemma.

She was naked, and the idea of putting on her clothes was extremely unappealing. They would barely do for the quick dash home she needed to do in the morning. They would not do for a midnight snack with her lover. As if reading her mind, Miranda reappeared, dressed in a sumptuous dressing gown and holding a slip of cloth out to Andy.

Rising to her feet, Andy reached out and took the cloth from Andy, momentarily oblivious to Miranda's gaze upon her body. When she looked up, the intensity in Miranda's eyes almost made Andy forget that she was hungry. Arousal, fresh and hot bubbled in her veins.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to the kitchen and you will eventually expire from hunger."

Miranda said, tearing her eyes away from Andy.

Andy swallowed thickly, sliding her body into the nightgown that Miranda had given her. She was slightly taller than Miranda so it was a good fit overall. It smelled like Miranda, the scent making Andy's heart pound.

"Kitchen. Now."

Miranda intoned, seeming to read Andy like a book. A very open book.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Andy wondered what they were going to eat. The housekeeper had obviously gone for the day and the children were sleeping. Andy wondered if she should just walk up the refrigerator and help herself.

"Tea and sandwiches alright, Andrea?"

Miranda asked, her tone a little distant.

"Yes, of course."

Andy said quickly.

"Can I help?"

She offered.

"You can fill the kettle and put it on. Otherwise I am just going to make a plate and we can assemble whatever we like from it."

Miranda said.

It sounded good to Andy. Even though she was charmed by the idea of Miranda making her a sandwich, this would be fun and intimate. Doing as she was asked, Andy quickly had the tea water on the stove and was contemplating as to where she could find cups from when Miranda spoke.

"What do we do now?"

The question startled Andy.

"Do now?"

Andy repeated, her fingers wrapped around the edge of a countertop.

"Yes."

Miranda had finished with the fridge and moved a place of food to the island in the kitchen, along with some break plates and implements. A nod of her head indicated to Andy that the cups she was seeking were in the cupboard above her head.

"I want to see you. I want to be with you. Obviously in a romantic way, but otherwise as well."

Andy said, trying to keep her voice even. Nervously she set two cups into two saucers and considered where to find a teapot.

"Obviously."

Miranda said.

"There are other considerations as well. Professional ones, for both of us. I am also twice your age."

Miranda said, moving to where Andy stood and pulling out a teapot from a shelf. To Andy's ears, Miranda sounded ever so slightly uncertain of the situating. It could easily have been an illusion, though.

Andy turned to Miranda and took the teapot from her, setting it gently on the countertop.

"I love you. I want you. Even when I was without you, I thought about you all the time. You are in my life, and I am not letting you go without a fight."

Miranda's face remained impassive, but her eyes blazed with emotion.

"This development is new, you and me, together like this. But we are not new. I don't care that you are older than me, wealthier than me. I don't. As me again some other year, but right now, I don't care and I don't see myself ever caring."

Andy kissed Miranda gently, tenderness washing over her as she did.

"When my family finds out, they may freak a little but I know they will be ok with it. When my work finds out, they may care, but I don't. If my friends can't handle it, then they are not really my friends anyway. All I care about is you."

Miranda seemed to unfreeze at Andy's words.

"I believe you."

She said with a small smile.

Andy's heart surged and soon they were sitting at the island in the kitchen eating sandwiches and drinking tea in comfortable silence.

"I don't want you to worry about me. Runway needs me, and Runway knows it. When this comes out, it will be messy, but I have the power and the lawyers and the money to deal with it. If I know you are at my side and won't run..."

Miranda said after some time had passed.

Andy knew that she was referring to Paris.

"I won't leave you again, Miranda. That was then, this is now. My reasons then were my reasons, but you should know that even wild horses could not drag me away from you. I will prove to you that your trust is not misplaced."

Reaching across to grab Miranda's hand.

This was heaven...

* * *

Later, as Andy lay in Miranda's huge bed once more, with her lover almost asleep beside her, she reflected upon the past few days. What a roller coaster ride it had been. A wonderful roller coaster, though.

Now she was here...

Where would the future bring them? Andy could not wait to see, but right now, she was only focused on the now. She needed to get her apartment sorted, she needed to tell her parents and friends. There was no way she was going to be closeted about this, not with a woman like Miranda Priestly.

Andy felt unbelievably lucky in her fortunes. Thank goodness for Runway. Without it, Andy was certain that she would not be where she was today.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep."

Miranda mumbled sleepily beside her.

A smile that threatened to split Andy's face in two erupted on her face. It was truly a wondrous thing. She vowed then and there to never take this for granted. Not Miranda, not the love she felt for her. Nothing.

Finally satisfied with her thoughts, Andy rolled over and into Miranda's arms and snuggled into the bliss of them. Miranda smelled divine, and was so warm. Andy sighed contentedly, sleep already beginning to overcome her senses.

"I love you."

She whispered, kissing Miranda's temple.

"Love you, too."

Miranda said a moment later.

Then there was sleep.

**The End**


End file.
